Christmas Break Diary
by xXDarkShadowXx
Summary: FINISHED Rika, the other tamers, and new friendsfoes are invited to have a lockin at Jeri's new mantion! For 8 days! Ryo comes and hasn't seen the tamers for like 4 or 5 years! Will a girl ruin Jeri's plan? SEQUEL IS WILL YOU BE MINE.
1. Default Chapter

__

Dark Shadow: Hey yo everyone! This is my Christmas story! I hope you like it! I need reviews to keep this story going! Okay?

Dark Angel: OOOO! I can't wait to see how many reviews you get! 6 years l8er. Ok?

Dark Heart: Lets go on with the story.

****

Bold letters = Rika writing in her journal

__

Italic Letters = Rika thinking

****

Bold & italic letters = Ryo thinking

****

Christmas Break Diary

Hey Journal,

Today is the first day of Christmas Break. I hate Christmas. What's the point anyways? So what some guy was born and created us. So what a fat old man in a red suit brings you presents on that same day. Who cares? Alls this day brings to me is bad memories. Horrible memories I will never forget. Well, I'll talk about the Christmas Party that everyone wants me to come to. Its at Jeri's new house she bought right down the street from me. Everyone is going to be there. Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Kazu, Henry, Suzie, Ryo, Ai, Mako, and some new friends. I can't believe everyone is dragging me into this. Its on Christmas Eve, and we are locked in the house until the morning of New Years day. Can you believe that? Locked in! That means we can't go out of the house for eight days at least! A week and a day! Never coming outside! I don't understand the point of it. Oh well. At least my Mom won't be able to bug me. Oops. I got to stop now. I have to go to bed. ~Rika~

__

Dark Shadow: Man that was a bad chapter! It is the shortest one ever! 

Audience: Boo!!!!! *throws rotten tomatoes*

Dark Heart: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs off stage*

Dark Angel: Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *follows Dark Heart*

Dark Shadow: Please review!!! Tell me how you like it! It'll get better and longer I promise! *gets hit with a tomato* Ow!

Audience: *whispers* Maybe she's right……. *leaves*

Dark Shadow: Till next time! C ya l8erz'

** **


	2. The Difference Between Different Numberz

__

Dark Shadow: Hey yo all. Thank you matchmake-t, _dark wulf, and Cerulean Angel for reviewing my very bad chapter!_

Dark Angel: Hey yo all. Thank you matchmake-t, _dark wulf, and Cerulean Angel for reviewing my very bad chapter!_

Dark Shadow: Don't mimic me!

Dark Angel: Don't mimic me!

Dark Heart: Stop it! Here's chapter 2 which is longer!

****

Christmas Break Diary Chapter 2 = Difference Between Different Numberz

Rika was walking to the store to go buy some stuff for her mother and grandmother. Rika's grandmother is getting very ill. She has a terrible cough and a frog in her throat. Well, Rika was walking to the store when she heard a voice from behind her. "Rika! Wait up Rika! Let me come with you to wherever you're going!" The voice called out. Rika turned around and saw Jeri running up to her.

"Oh, hi Jeri. Now, tell me again why I have to come to that stupid party?" Once Jeri caught up to her she answered the question.

" Well, its going to be fun and it would be a great opportunity for us all to see each other again. I mean, we all haven't been together for what? Four years?" Jeri answered.

"Let me correct you Jeri, three years."

"Rika! That's practically the same!"

"So, its different from four isn't it. Four and three?"

"Yeah, they're different, but um, well, it doesn't make a difference on how long ago we've all seen each other!"

"Yeah, but its been three years." Rika said. Rika was having some fun messing with Jeri's head, but she's got to stop sooner or later.

" Never mind! Finally! We're here!" Jeri said.

" Jeri! You distracted me! We're not at the store! We're at the mall!" Rika screamed.

"Well, that's what you get for playing with my head, and not telling me where we were going." Jeri giggled. The two walked into the mall. Jeri's eye got caught on a red tank top and a green mini skirt to go with it. She dragged Rika into the little store and searched for Jeri's size.

__

Oh give me a break! I don't want to be seen in this store! Its full of dresses! I got to get out of here! Rika got out before Jeri could notice. Rika headed straight for the store, and bought the things she needed and was heading home now. Once she got home, she decided to go on the internet. And see who's on.

****

Xmas h8er has joined THE TAMERZ

Visor luver says: Oh nooooooooooooo! Its Rika!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

Jingle Bellz says: Hey Rika.

Xmas h8er says: Who's Jingle Bellz?

Jingle Bellz says: Me.

Visor luver says: it's The Ryo Akiyama!

Xmas h8er says: Just my luck. To bimbos on instead of better bimbos.

Jingle Bellz says: Oh come on Rika. Its just ma and Kazu.

Xmas h8er says: JUST?????

Visor luver says: Hmm…………..

Jingle Bellz says: It won't be JUST me and Kazu if me or Kazu leaves…..

Xmas h8er says: Never mind. So, Ryo. Haven't SEEN you in four years. What's been happening?

Visor luver says: *starts to sing Jingle Bells*

Jingle Bellz says: Well, nuttin much….. Really…. And its five years not four.

Xmas h8er says: Geez, there's no difference! (DS:….. ^_^;;)

Visor luver says: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

Jingle Bellz: What about you Rika? You never told me what you've been up to.

Xmas h8er says: You never told me what you've been up to, so MY lips are sealed.

Visor luver says: Oh what fun it is to ride on a one horse open sleigh……

Jingle Bellz says: Fine. I have been working.

Xmas h8er says: Working……. Pathetic answer Mr. Perfect

Visor luver says: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jingle Bellz says: Hey, you'll know everything when I come to visit Shinkjuku tomorrow. Okay pumpkin?

Xmas h8er says: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Visor luver says: *stops singing*

Jingle Bellz says: I got to go now! C ya all l8er!

Jingle Bellz has left THE TAMERZ

Xmas h8er: I'm outta here!

Xmas h8er has left THE TAMERZ

Rika shut off her computer._ Hmm, I wonder what Hero Boy looks like now. It has been a long time since everyone has seen him. Five years, four years, it doesn't matter, they're all the same because they are all a long time. Jeri's right. It would be great for us all to get together. We haven't seen Ryo in five years, we haven't been all together for four years if you don't include Ryo. Geez, I can't believe Mr. Legendary Tamer had to move some where else. He has missed a lot. Hmm, two days until Christmas Eve…………_

Dark Shadow: There's that chapter! I hope you liked it. It was longer, but I know, not long enough…

Dark Angel: I'm dome mimicking you now.

Dark Heart: R & R PLEAZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark Angel: R & R PLEAZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark Heart: DON'T MIMIC MEEEEEEE!

Dark Angel: DON'T MIMIC MEEEEEEE!

Dark Shadow: -_-; Well, C ya l8erz'

__


	3. Hollie And Kayla

__

Dark Shadow: Hm, this is going to be a long chapter so have popcorn and soda ready! LOL

Dark Angel: Why?

Dark Heart: -_-;; 

Dark Angel: Oh! Tell me!

Dark Shadow: I was just saying because its going to be long!

Dark Angel: It is?

Dark Heart: Onward!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Christmas Break Diary Chapter 3 = Hollie And Kayla

December 24, 2002

Hey Journal, 

Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Yippee! (sarcasm) Ryo will be here tomorrow. Its not like I want to see him anyways. Just wanted to tell you. Last night I had a strange dream. It was like nobody wanted me. Well, no one does anyways, but this dream made me feel…… I don't know. Just made me feel even more lonesome than I am now. This is how it went:

I was around in Jeri's new house. I guess it was the party that lasts a long time. Everyone was having fun except for me. People were talking, dancing, eating, and doing a whole bunch of fun stuff. There was a girl there. I didn't know who she was. Never in my life have I seen a girl look like her. She had deep brown eyes, shiny brown hair with faded golden streaks going down all over her hair. She wore a black top that said," Go Stalk Someone Else For A Change" written in white writing. She had blue baggy pants on too. Well of course. Why would some one wear nothing? Anyways, I felt like I should know her. Everyone was crowded around her, admiring this teenager. She looked around our age. I was in the dark, shadowy corner watching and listening to all the comments everyone was giving her. It was like I wasn't even there. I tried to walk up, but someone would always push me away. Even one of my good friends wasn't talking to me. I couldn't believe it. Then my alarm clock woke me up.

That was my horrible dream. Well, I want you to get to know my other friends too. The ones I met a year ago. I never really talked about them, but hey, I just got this journal/diary thing a couple days ago. First of all there's Kay. Kayla is her real name, but everyone calls her Kay. She has light, curly brown hair that sways back and forth when she walks. She has a very energetic attitude, and loves to smile. Her eyes were a faded green color that shines whenever she laughs or smiles.

Another friend is Hollie. That's not how you spell her name though. She just wants it spelt that way. It's actually spelt H-O-L-L-Y. Anyways, she also has light brown hair, except its not curly like Kay's. Its straight, and goes down to the middle of her back. Hollie is a tall type person, so you got to be careful, she may step on you. Okay, maybe not, but I'm just showing you that she is tall. She has amazing green eyes. You've never seen eyes like hers before. Its like someone polished them or something. 

Those are the two new friends. Well, tamers too. We found out that they had digimon too, but they didn't fight with them. They didn't know they were suppose to. Well, I have to hurry to help Kayla, Hollie, and Jeri set up the decorations for the party! Tomorrow is Christmas Eve! Remember that! ~Rika~

Rika got up from her desk that she was writing on. She still had thirty minutes left, so she decided to see who was on the computer. ' I hope there is someone good on right now. I don't feel like talking to the "crazy" tamers right now.' Rika thought as her computer was logging onto the internet.

****

s2pid sleigh bellz has been added to THE TAMERZ

Jingle all the way says: Hi Rika! *waves hand*

IWTMJ says: Hi Rika. We were just talking about you.

S2pid sleigh bellz says: hi, and me? Why? And who r u two?

IWTMJ says: I'm Takato!!!!!!!!!

Jingle all the way says: itz me, Ryo.

S2pid sleigh bellz says: great……

Jingle all the way says: I know!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL

IWTMJ says: R u ready for the party???

S2pid sleigh bellz says: me? I dunno.

Jingle all the way says: I AM! I can't wait to see you all. Its been a long time

IWTMJ says: I know

S2pid sleigh bellz says: wut does IWTMJ stand for?

Jingle all the way says: *shrugs*

S2pid sleigh bellz says: I wasn't asking u!

IWTMJ says: I am not going to tell you

S2pid sleigh bellz says: wut? Does it stand for I WANT TO MAKE JAM? 

Jingle all the way says: *bursts out laughing*

IWTMJ says: NO!

S2pid sleigh bellz says: hey! It was just a guess.

Jingle all the way says: I will be there tomorrow at 6 in the morning.

IWTMJ says: That's way cool!

S2pid sleigh bellz says: oops. G2g. Sorry. I got to help the girls. Bye

IWTMJ says: bye Rika. C you tomorrow

Jingle all the way says: c you l8er WILD CAT! Lol

S2pid sleigh bellz says: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

S2pid sleigh bellz has left THE TAMERZ

Rika packed up the things she needed and headed out of the house. Rika was walking down the street and started thinking of the things that have happened in the past. ' I remember the day in Ryo left. It was a nice sunny day where nothing bad was suppose to happen, but something bad did happen.'

__

~~~Flash Back~~~

Fourteen year old Rika was walking to the park to meet the others there. It was a bright sunny day. It was July 17, so it was hot also. Rika stepped on all the crack hoping to break her mother's back because they just got into a horrible fight that lasted thirty minutes. Thirty minutes of yelling, and Rika hoped that the great day would start to turn out great.

" Hi Rika!" The others called out. Ryo was standing there waving with a not so happy smile on his face. The smile looked like it was fake, and it probably was.

" Hi. Why is everyone so happy, and Ryo looking sad?" Rika asked. Rika's heart opened up a little more, trying not to be as cold hearted as she was a year ago.

Dark Shadow: Bwahahahahahaha!!!!! I am ending it there!

Dark Heart: ……….. That wasn't long…………

Dark Angel: Yeah! That wasn't long!

Dark Shadow: It was longer than my other stories!! *sticks out tongue*

Dark Heart: -_-;;

Dark Angel: -_-;;

Dark Shadow: C ya l8erz'


	4. Remember

__

Dark Shadow: We're back! And I need to finish the story on Christmas! So I need lots of reviews so I can put my stories up faster!

Dark Angel: SO REVIEW!

Dark Heart: Here's chapter 4!

****

Christmas Break Diary Chapter 4 = Remember

__

~~~The rest of the Flashback~~~

" What are you talkin about Rika? Ryo's just fine!" Jeri said happily.

" No, he looks so sad." Rika said as she walked over to Ryo's side.

" She's right you guys," Ryo started," I have to move to America. My dad found a job over there. We are leaving tomorrow morning."

~~~Pause Flashback~~~

Rika stopped in her tracks. She remembered now. Where she got it. Ryo gave it to her. Rika grabbed the silver necklace around her neck. She took it off and examined it. She forgot where she got it from. She just remembered she got it from somebody that she doesn't see anymore. It was a silver necklace with a silver heart on it. The heart had little diamonds covering it. It shined through the sun as Rika remembered everything else that happened that day.

__

~~~Back to flashback~~~

" Ryo man! You can't leave us!" Kazu yelled. Everyone was sad. No one wanted Ryo to leave. Not even Rika.

" Ryo! Please don't go!" Jeri squealed as tears started forming in her delicate brown eyes. Little Suzie came up to them from the playground wondering why everyone had tears appearing in their eyes. Suzie didn't know what was happening, but she felt she had to cry too.

" Why is everyone crying?" (okay. Just imagine Suzie talkin in her babyish voice. I'd type it, but my computer keeps fixing it and whenever I put a W it changes it automatically to a Y. Sorry.) Suzie asked.

" We're not crying Suzie." Henry said not trying to worry is baby sister. It was about an hour later that everyone was gone besides Ryo and Rika. Rika was sitting under a tree thinking of the fun stuff she did with all her friends together. She really didn't want Ryo to move. Nothing would be the same without him.

" Rika. Are you okay?" Ryo asked as a worried face formed on his face.

" Ryo. Why do you have to go! Life isn't fair! I don't want you to leave!" Rika said as tears started falling down her cheeks. Ryo came over and comforted the girl. 

" Rika. I want you to have this to remember me." Ryo took out the same necklace that was around Rika's neck in present time.

" Oh Ryo. Its beautiful! I love it, but I still want you to stay here. We need you Ryo. Even though it may have not looked like it. I really like you." Rika said as Ryo put the necklace around her neck.

" I know, but I have to go. I really do want to stay here with all of you. Seriously. I'd kill to stay here with you. Rika. Remember no matter what happens. I'll always be here for you. In the heart. I have to go home now and help my dad pack. I hope to see you soon. Bye Rika." Ryo got up and walked of. The sun was setting and Ryo was walking towards the sun. To Rika it was a magical moment. Ryo would be back. She knew it.

~~~End of flashback~~~

Rika started off walking again. She was only a few houses from the house. She was there in a blink of an eye. " Hi Rika! Glad you could come to help us decorate!" Jeri said as she came running out to give Rika a hug.

" Hi Jeri. Nice to see you." Rika said as she saw the other girls run out of the house to also greet her.

" Hi Rika!" Hollie said happily," Glad you could come!"

" Hey Rika!" Kay said.

'Great. Wonder what they're gonna do to me.' Rika thought

__

Dark Shadow: I'll end this chapter here. I'll put up the next chapter today if I get at least 6 or 7 reviews!

Dark Angel: And if she gets that many reviews, and it isn't up, then blame the people who are having a Christmas party today!

Dark Heart: Yeah. She might not be on for the rest of the day, but watch for the next chapter anyways!

Dark Shadow: C ya l8erz'


	5. The Shortest Chapter Ever, With No Name

__

Dark Shadow: ok. A few things before we start. First of all, sorry may-star. I am truly sorry about that review. I do like your story. Another thing is I am sad I didn't get many reviews. *sigh* Only one. THANK YOU JUNNY!

Junny, thank you for reviewing. Now, sorry about people getting OOC. The flashback, I know that wasn't really Rika. I mean, she wouldn't act like that, but in chapter three it says that she opened up a lot more, so she is nicer and cares more. Now, the part where she is walking to Jeri's house, I don't know why I made Rika like that. I'll try to do better. Thank you for that helpful tip!

Dark Heart: Come on! Lets go on with the story!

Dark Angel: Yeah!

****

Christmas Break Diary Chapter 5 = The Shortest Chapter Ever, With No Name

"Lets go inside Rika! Um, help us put up the star on the tree because none of us can reach it!" Hollie said.

" Hollie. You're the tallest one. Oh why did I even come?!" Rika said as she walked with everyone inside. The four girls were now inside the huge house. It was neatly decorated with green and red decorations. The girls walked into a large room. ' This must be where the main area is going to be. This looks familiar…' Rika thought. The room had Christmas trees in every corner. There were many tables set out with Christmas table cloths on each. Rika looked up, and there she saw Santa, his sleigh and reindeers hanging from the ceiling. Of course it was plastic. The walls looked kinda glittery. 'They must have painted the walls for Christmas.' Rika thought. Jeri's family was really rich. (ok. I don't think they are, but in my story they are so shhhh) 

" Don't you like it!" Jeri squealed happily.

" Its finished! Why did I come here if you don't need my help?!" Rika shouted in frustration. 

" Well, we wanted you to meet our new friend. Her name is Lacey." Kay said happily.

__

Dark Shadow: ………..

Dark Angel: Where's the rest of the story?

Dark Heart: That was a crappy chapter!

Dark Shadow: I didn't have enough reviews! What do you expect?! 

Dark Angel: A really long and good chapter…

Dark Heart: _-_-;; I don't know any of you!

Dark Angel: Please review people! Dark Shadow needs you all to review for a good chapter!

Dark Shadow: C ya l8erz'


	6. Christmas Eve & About The Erik Bros

__

Dark Shadow: I HAVE HE BEST IDEA EVER! Ok, scince today is Christmas Eve, I'll make it Christmas Eve in the story, and I'll have a chapter up everyday! I'll try to make them as long as possible!

Dark Angel: What about the 26th? You won't be here.

Dark Heart: I'll do it for her!

Dark Shadow: -_-;; um… I'll just do two chapters tomorrow or two chapters on the 27th!

Dark Heart: When will this story be finished?

Dark Angel: When are you writing the part where it turns midnight?

Dark Shadow: STOP ASKING ME ALL THESE QUESTIONS! ON WITH THE STORY!

****

Christmas Break Diary Chapter 6 = Christmas Eve

Hey Journal,

Its Christmas Eve. I just woke up. Yesterday I had to go to the mall with Kay, Jeri, Hollie, and that girl Lacey. I think I've seen Lacey from somewhere. I know I have. I can't put my finger on it. Oh well, maybe it'll come to me later, and I'll tell you. I never got to tell you about our other friends. They are boys of course, but they sure do act like girls. Anyways, there's Erik, Eric, Erick, and Jay. Don't you think its weird that Erik, Erick, and Eric's mom and dad would name them all Erik? They are triplets and its hard to tell them apart. 

Erik, Erick, and Eric have blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Those are the similarities they have. All of them have the same twinkle in their eye. Can you believe that? Well, Eric is really weird, just like Kazu. It's like Kazu and Eric are always playing Simon Says. Kazu does something, and then Eric does it too. Erick is like Kenta. Weird how the Erik Brothers are like our friends we have already. Well, anyways, Erick likes to play it safe, and not get into much trouble. Erik. Now this one is way beyond the other two Erik Bros. Erik reminds me of someone. When I see Erik, I feel weak inside, and I forget whatever we're talkin about. I then start thinking of Ryo. Yes, Ryo Akiyama. I don't know why. Erik and Ryo act pretty much the same, except Erik likes to say that me and him are a couple. In his dreams! Geez. Last year my mom actually thought that we were a couple because that's what Erik told her! I can't believe he did that, but we're still friends. I think I'm closer to Erik, than any other of our Tamer boys. I like being around him. Maybe because he reminds me of Ryo. What am I writing? I write like it makes it say that I like Ryo! Could I like Ryo? The boy I haven't seen for so long? Is that the reason I became cold and rude? Because I lost another person in my life? I better stop writing. I'll talk about Jay later. ~Rika~

__

Dark Shadow: I WILL WRITE MORE! JUST HOLD ON! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. IT WILL BE OUT TODAY!

C ya l8erz'


	7. First Day Part One

__

Dark Shadow: OMG! I'll 4got! I was doing last minute shopping yesterday! Here it is!

****

Christmas Break Diary Chapter 7 = First Day Part 1 

Hey Journal,

I am back. I took a walk for a while. Well, you want to know about Jay. Jay has green hair and dark grassy green eyes. His best bud is Henry Wong. Those two are really close. Well, wherever you see Henry, Jay is near by. Well, I better get my stuff packed. Today the party thing begins. ~Rika~

Rika double checked to make sure she had everything she needed. Once you go in, you can't go out.

" Tissue…check…lots of clothes… check…um…tooth brush…check…girl crap…check………………………………...................."

~~~30 MINUTES LATER~~~

"…………… a pillow… check… a sleeping bag…check…another pillow…check… mirror…check……………"

~~~30 MORE MINUTES LATER~~~

"…………….and *looks around room to make sure nobody was there*…. Well, I know I have it. I don't want anyone to know. Oh yeah… presents…check… good. I have everything. It only took me about an hour." Rika said proudly. Rika walked through the door and out the back, so she wouldn't see her mom. She also went out the back to see her grandma.

" Oh hi dear. Are you ready to go to that little lock in?" Seiko said sweetly.

" Yes Grandma. I have everything packed." Rika said as she watched her grandmother get up from her chair.

" Now you be careful out there in that snow. Okay? *cough* (that was Seiko…) "

"Grandma. Sit back down. You should go inside. Its too cold for you." 

" I'll be just fine dear. Why don't you run along now and see your friends. I love you dear, and I want you to have this." Seiko held out a silver bracelet with a Renamon charm hooked onto it. Rika looked at in amazement.

" I love it Grandma. Thank you." Rika hugged her grandma and ran off. "Tell Mother I said bye!"

Rika slowed down a bit. It was freezing cold. It was colder than it was when she was walking out here about an hour and a half ago. ' Geez, I can't believe I agreed to this.' Soon Rika was at the front door knocking.

" COMING!" A loud squeaky voice called out.

'Take a wild guess Rika. Who could that be?' Rika thought to herself sarcastically. ' Hm, this is a hard one. Very hard. Oh, I know its dun dun dun… the one and only annoying Jeri. Okay, maybe I'm too harsh. The one and only Jeri.' Rika thought. The door soon swung open.

" HI RIKA!" Jeri squealed loudly.

" Hi Jeri. Can I come in?! Its freezing cold out here."

" Sure. Come on in!"

" Jeri! Kazu burned the cookies again!" A voice called out from the kitchen not too far away from the entrance.

" Coming!" Jeri yelled out." Make yourself at home. Only one more person should be here, then we'll lock the doors!" Jeri said happily, then ran off to the kitchen. Rika walked in, and sat down at a table. 

' Yesterday. Yesterday was not a regular day.' Rika started thinking.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

" Lacey! How about this one?!" Hollie said.

" Um, yeah. Looks nice." Lacey said looking at the green and red sweatshirt Hollie admired.

" Oh, Lacey! Does this look nice?!" Kay asked as her eyes glowed. 

"It looks really lovely!" Lacey said. You could tell she didn't really mean it. Jeri, Hollie, and Kay couldn't tell though.

" Lacey. Do you think this would go good with my green mini skirt?" Jeri asked as she held up a red short sleeved shirt that had glitter all over.

" Um, yeah, why not?" Lacey said.

' Geez, why are they always asking Lacey questions? Why not me like they usually do? What does Lacey have that I don't?' Rika thought madly. She admitted it. She felt jealous of Lacey. She was getting most the attention. Well, all of the attention. ' Why do they like Lacey so much?'

~~~End of Flashback~~~

Then the doorbell rang. It could only be one person. Ryo Akiyama. The boy who was suppose to be never late, but he was. Ten minutes late. " COMING!" Hollie and Kay screamed running to the door to see Ryo. The boy the admired so much. The two girl opened the door and gave Ryo a big, big, big hug.

" Ow, you're…squeezing… too…tight!" He said. The girls let go. " Uh, its nice to finally

meet you two. I've only seen pictures everyone sent me." Ryo said, and then gave out his one and only perfect Ryo Akiyama smile all girls loved. Hey, even Rika feels weak when she sees it, but always denies it.

" Awwwww! You look cuter than the pictures!" Kay said happily.

" How are your eyes so blue?! Its so magical!" Hollie said. The two girls were hanging all over the poor boy.

' Give me a break.' Rika started thinking,' Come on. Its just another guy with brown hair and blue tacky eyes…'

" Hi Rika!" Ryo said happily. Erik came into the room to see what all the commotion was about. Ryo walked over to Rika and put his arm around her neck. " How's it going Wildcat?"

"RYO! I said it over a million times! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Rika shouted as she pushed his arm off of her.

" Sorry Rika. I was just having some fun." Ryo said as he gave her puppy dog eyes.

" Hey! Rika's my girl!" Erik said walking over to Rika.

__

Dark Shadow: OK. 4GET THE THING WHERE I WRITE EVERYDAY. THIS STORY WILL TAKE A WHILE. THIS IS PART ONE! C YA L8ERZ'


	8. First Day Part Two

__

Dark Shadow: ok, I'm finally putting this chapter up. Here it is. I'll try not to have as much author notes. Thanx for all who have been reviewing this crappy story.

****

Christmas Break Diary Chapter 8 = First Day Part 2

Hey! Rika's my girl!" Erik said walking over to Rika. Geez, you should have seen the look on Ryo's face.

" Um, Rika. I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Ryo said trying to look happy for her, but he really couldn't. He just wanted to sit down and start crying his little heart out.

' He looks jealous. And sad. Well, maybe we can have a little fun.' Rika thought. " Oh, yeah. I never told you Ryo? When we first saw each other. It was love at first sight! Isn't he just so adorable?" Rika said hugging Erik. Erik was looking confused. He had no idea what the hell was going on. Soon everyone was in the large room. Jeri came in yelling at Kazu for burning their cookies again. Takato was trying to calm her down. Soon after everything was calm, they all decided to talk for a while.

" So, Rika. How long have you two been going out?" Ryo asked. He was kinda angry.

" Rika! Who are you going out with?! You never told me!" Hollie squeeled.

" Ohmygosh! I had no idea you hade a boyfriend!!!!!" Jeri said happily.

" I'm sooooooooooo happy for you! Who is it?" Kay said practically jumping around the room.

" Me." Erik said. All three girls stopped jumping and hooraying. Their smiles turned into frowns. They couldn't believe it.

" Rika. We need to talk to you." Jeri said quietly. Soon four girls walked into another room. That's when Ryo saw her. The girl with brown hair and golden streaks. The girl who had sparkling brown eyes that glittered like gold. Lacey. Ryo couldn't stop looking t her. Soon Lacey saw that Ryo was staring at her.

' I know I've seen him from somewhere. *thinks* Oh yeah! I saw him on the cover for Hot Famous Guys the magazine. (I made it up.) Could it really be him? I know his name is Ryo Akiyama, but is it really the same guy? They look alike. I'll just ask. He does look pretty cute.' Lacey thought. " Hi! Are you The Ryo Akiyama?"

Ryo came out of his trance and looked behind him seeing if she was talking to some one else and realized that she was talking to him. " Um, yeah. I am." Ryo said.

" Really?! Oh! I admire you soooooo much! I look at all the magazines that have pictures of you!!!! I'm sooooo glad I can finally meet you!" Lacey said getting a little over excited.

~~~With the 4 girls~~~

" Rika. You have been going out with Erik?!" Jeri said.

" And you never told us?!" Hollie said.

Rika started laughing really hard. She couldn't believe it. Everyone actually thought that she, Rika Nonaka, was going out with the annoying Erik. 

" Why are you laughing?!" Kay said angrily.

" Its just that…that…*wipes tears outta her eyes*… that… Oh my gosh! I can't believe you believed it! *laughs harder*"

" You mean." Hollie started.

" It was a joke?" Jeri ended.

" Yes!" Rika said as she continued laughing. The other girls joined Rika in laughing. 

~~~Back to large room~~~

Ryo and Lacey started their own little conversation in one corner of the room. Henry, Suzie, and Jay started talking about airplanes, and why they need wings because poor Suzie didn't see a reason for something that can already fly have wings since they don't flap up and down. Erik, Eric, Eric, Kazu, and Kenta were talking about the situation with Rika and Erik going out. I mean, everyone was so confused about it. Erik was nice and all, but everyone thought that Rika and Ryo would be really cute, not Rika and Erik.

~~~Lacey and Ryo's conversation~~~

" Oh Ryo, I didn't know your life was that hard. Running from a whole bunch of fans. Poor you." She said looking sorry for him.

" Yeah, but it helps me get the exercise I need to stay in top fit shape." Ryo said as he smirked.

" You need a girlfriend because then there would be less girls chasing after you since they know your taken." Lacey said. Her smile was growing bigger, and Ryo got lost in her spell. The poor teenager didn't know what he was getting himself into.

" Maybe you're right." He said as he leaned closer to Lacey. " Will you take the job?" Ryo asked as he got lost in Lacey's glittery brown eyes.

" I think I can handle it." Lacey said, then… they got really close. They could feel each other's breath, and as they got closer, their lips met. That's when Rika and the other three girls came into the room. Jeri made a loud gasp, same with Hollie and Kay. Rika didn't know what they were staring at, so she decided to look too.

' HOLY CRAP!' Rika thought. She couldn't believe it. Lacey and Ryo were making out in the corner of the room. They were all over each other. This was probably Rika's worse day ever. Rika didn't know what to say. She didn't even know why she cared. It was Ryo. She didn't like Ryo. Maybe six years ago, but that was only a crush, right? ' Why do I feel the urge to be the crap outta that new girl?! I don't like Ryo, or is it just because I don't like Lacey. I know Lacey isn't a good person. Maybe that's why I wanna beat her. Ryo is one of my good friends. I can't love Ryo. I can't love anybody. I'm worthless, so what am I suppose to do? My feelings are all mixed up. Do I just forget about it and say," Oh look. Isn't that cute?" I don't know how I feel. I better go take a walk and think before they lock us up, or is it better to just go home while I can? No. I promised Jeri I'd stay here.'

' Oh no. Poor Rika. I know she likes Ryo. I wonder how she feels about this. She's just standing there watching. I can't believe Lacey would do such a thing. I told her all the couples that I was getting together. That was the one of the main reasons I had this party. To get Ryo and Rika together. I told Lacey that, and what does she do?! Make out with him! What should I do? I know Rika likes him, but she always denies it. Its like she can't love anybody.' Jeri thought as she looked at Rika.

" Uh Jeri. I think I'm going to take a walk now. Don't lock the doors until I get back okay?" Rika told Jeri as she started off for the door.

" But Rika! We're locking the doors now." Henry said while he was drinking some Dr Pepper. 

" Fine. Jeri, is there a room in this house where I can think?" Rika asked.

" Yeah, you can go into my room. Its past the kitchen and to the left." Jeri pointed out.

Rika walked past the kitchen and took a left into a large room that was dark green. Rika sat down on the bed and just started to think.

' What does Lacey have that I don't? Sure she's pretty and smart, but she isn't better than me.' Rika took out her journal from her bag that Jeri put in the room when she first came in.

****

Hey Journal, 

I'm at Jeri's house right now, and yes its still Christmas Eve. I just wanted to write what's happened so far. I have only been here a few hours, and a lots happened already. First, I played a trick on everyone. Oh, that was so funny, but everyone thought I was serious about it. I said that me and Erik were going out. Can you believe that? Poor Erik is probably all confused about it. I guess I'll tell him later. Second of all, I saw Ryo making out with Lacey, the new girl. I think she's the same girl that I saw in my dream a while ago. So I guess she is better than me. I don't know why I care so much about Ryo and Lacey kissing. I felt strange. I don't even know how I feel. I've never felt this way before. All my feelings are mixed up. I feel mad, sad, jealous, and… I'm not so sure. I got this feeling once I saw Ryo come in through the door. Do I love him? Do I really like Ryo Akiyama? I've been thinking about it, and I think I do. Maybe I should tell him how I feel for the heck of it, but the thing is. I'm not really sure if I do like him. ~Rika~

Soon somebody was knocking on the door. " Come in." Rika said softly. Soon a blonde headed boy with blue eyes came in. It was Erik.

" Are you okay Rika? I just wanted to come in here to see if you were all right." He said with a worried tone in his voice.

" Yeah. I'm just fine blondey. I was just thinking." Rika said.

" Oh, okay. Um, Rika?"

" Yeah?"

" I'm confused. Are we really going out?"

" No, I was just messing with Akiyama's head."

" Oh, you mean the guy who's making out with Lacey?" Erik asked. Once Rika heard that,'… the guy who's making out with Lacey?' it felt like something stabbed her in her heart.

" Um, yeah. That guy." Rika said sadly.

" Rika. Do you like him? I mean, isn't that why you left? You couldn't take the pain?" He asked. 

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THE KEY AFTER YOU LOCKED THE DOOR?!" Jeri screamed angrily from the large room. It was so loud that you'd think she was right next to you. Rika was glad Jeri screamed because she didn't want to answer Erik's question. She doesn't even know the answer for it.

" Um, I'm going to go see what Jeri is yelling about." Rika said as she ran out the door. Once she was on the room Rika spoke up," Jeri. What happened?"

" Stupid Eric and Kazu lost the freaking key! They locked the door, and then, while they were walking back here, they were giving me the key, and it wasn't in their pocket! It could be anywhere in this house!" Jeri explained with anger.

" Jeri, calm down. Your step mom and dad have an extra key." Takato said as he felt really smart.

" Yeah. Please don't yell at us." Kazu said giving Jeri his stupid smile.

" MY STEP MOM AND DAD ARE IN HAWAII FOR CHRISTMAS! THEY WON'T BE BACK UNTIL THE THIRD!" Jeri screamed. And so the night went on, same things happening over and over. Soon, they all were off to sleep.

__

Dark Shadow: Okay. I would have written more, but all my ideas would have run out. It will take me longer to put updates on this because I'm going to try to make them longer for you guys! C ya l8erz'


	9. It's Your Choice

****

Dark Shadow: I am asking you all if you want me to continue this story. ;_; I have been getting like 2 reviews a story for the last few chapters. ;_; So I'm guessing you guys don't like it. ;_; If you want me to continue, I will. I just have to get a good amount of reviews encouraging me to continue. I'd be happy to continue too. ^__^ If you don't want me to continue, review and tell me so I can go back to writing Complicated Love. I hope everyone likes this story and I DO want to continue it, but only if you guys want me to. I swear I'll make it better and longer than it is. It's just, this month is really crazy and I have been having unexpected guests, so I have had no time to write good, long stories, but now that the holidays are over, I'll be back to my normal self. I understand if you do like my story, but have had no time to read it because of the holidays. Maybe that's a big reason why I'm so low on reviews. But it could still be because you don't like it. So just review and tell me what you think. I'll have a vote. Which ever one has the most votes will win. Yes I want you to continue. That's one choice. And the other one is, No, I hate this story, It sucks! I want you to stop. Please be serious too. I don't want to have them all saying it sucks, because then, it wouldn't be fair. Okay. Please review. I hope you want me to continue!

C ya l8erz'  



	10. A Daring And Truthful Christmas

__

Dark Shadow: I have decided to continue! Thank you **Stardust4, Rika1332, Sparky2005, **

DigimonQueenTMIM, Kyotaka, and most importantly Shadow Wulf. 

This chapter is dedicated to Shadow Wulf. Thank you for your encouragement!

Christmas Break Diary Chapter 9 = A Daring and Truthful Christmas

Everyone woke up to the noise of Jeri jingling Christmas bells. It was around the afternoon on Christmas day. Everyone decided to sleep in because pretty much everybody besides Jeri had a head ache from her squeaky yelling.

" What time is it?" Kenta asked sleepily.

" Sometime in the afternoon." Jeri said happily.

" IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kazu yelled.

" Hooray." Rika said sarcastically. Rika wasn't happy at all. Not one bit. She hated Christmas more than anything. She just wished the day would disappear and never come back, even after she departed from Earth forever. She didn't want to feel the pain anymore.

" Oh come on Rika. Today is joy! Wouldn't you want to be happy?" Henry asked.

" No." Rika said dully.

" Wika, will you mawwy Henwy so you can be muy sistur?" Suzie asked. (I know Suzie is 11 or 12 in my story, but lets leave her the same age she was in the episodes. Around 5 or 6.)

" Suzie!" Henry said." You shouldn't ask people those questions!" Henry began to blush. He would have agreed to that in an instant. He did like Rika. A whole lot more that a friend too.

So, a few hours later, everyone was ready to have fun and open gifts. **_( This is important! Pretend that there is only one Erik! I am lazy to go look and see which Erik is which. Only ONE Erik)_** Erik was sitting next to Henry and Suzie. Lacey and Ryo walked over to the same corner they were in yesterday. Rika, Kay, and Hollie were sitting at a table with drinks. Jeri, Takato, and Jay were at a different table with drinks. And Kazu and Kenta were sitting by the largest Christmas tree.

" Who's going to open the first present?" Jeri asked cheerfully.

" Ooooooo!!!!! PICK MEEEEEEE!" Kazu screamed out.

" Ummm, I'll say… Rika! You go first." Jeri said totally ignoring Kazu jumping up and down yelling "pick me, pick me"

" Do I have to?" Rika whined.

" Oh come on Rika. Don't be such a little pathetic whiney baby." Lacey said. Lacey then started to mimic Rika. " Oh, do I have to? Please! Not me! I can't take it! I don't want to open presents! Plaese Jeri! Not me!" Rika got pissed off. So what she hated opening presents. That's when Lacey got her first present of the day. Rika walked over to Lacey and punched on her right eye.

" Oh. I guess I didn't get the first present. Merry Christmas Lacey." Rika said, then walked back to her table. Lacey got a black eye. She deserves it too. No one should mess around with Rika.

" Rika! Why did you do that?! She's like, the hottest girl ever!" Kazu yelled.

" Oh shut up Visor Brain." Rika said.

Everyone tried to ignore what just happened, and get on with the day. Trying to make it happy and joyful. They were down to one present left, it was about eight at night. It took so long because Jeri bought lots of presents for everyone. She probably spent over 5,000 dollars. Also because Kazu put too much tape on the presents he wrapped. Each present probably had three rolls of scotch tape on them. The last present was for Rika. A present from Ryo Akiyama. The guy she thinks she loves. 

Ryo walked up to Rika and handed her a small present wrapped with light shiny blue wrapping paper with a golden bow on the top. " Here Rika. It's for you. Hope you like it." Ryo said trying to avoid eye contact with her.

" Uh, yeah, thanks Akiyama." Rika took the present. She didn't want to open it, so she put it in her bag.

" Now that we are FINALLY done! Lets play a game!" Hollie said with a large smile on her pretty girly face.

" Yeah! I agree!" Said Kay sitting down on the floor.

Everyone sat down on the red carpet floor. Everyone sat in a large circle waiting for somebody to pick a game to play for a few hours.

" Lets play Monopoly!" Kazu blurted out.

" No! That's too boring!" Kenta said," Chess is way better. We'll have to take turns though. It's a two player game."

" I am NOT going to play chess!" Rika screamed.

" Okaw. Ummmm, wet's pway Simon Says!" Suzie said with delight.

" Suzie, lets pass on that one. Its too babyish. Maybe you should head off to bed." Henry told his little sister.

" Oh, fine." Suzie said, walking off to a different room. " Can I stay up and pway a video game Henwy?" 

" Sure." Henry said. So Suzie walked off.

" I know! Lets play Truth or Dare." Lacey suggested.

" Yeah, lets play that game." Ryo agreed.

" Everyone agree to it?" Jeri asked. There were soon "yes"'s and "Sure"s and "okay"s in the room. " Alright! Lets play Truth or Dare!"

" I'll go first since I thought of it." Lacey said.

" Okay." Jeri answered.

" Kazu, truth or dare?" Lacey asked.

" Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….."

~~~10 minutes later~~~

"…ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… I pick Dare!" Kazu said.

" I dare you to kiss Kenta!" Lacey said starting to laugh hard. Everyone in the room started laughing besides Kazu and Kenta. Kazu did what he was dared. He walked over to Kenta, and kissed him on his cheek. The laughter grew louder.

" Ewwww!!!! Kazu and Kenta are gay!" Hollie screamed out.

" *laugh* Kazu, your turn." Ryo said.

" You may look like an angel Lacey, but you sure have the heart of a devil." Kazu said wiping his lips.

" Thank you Kazu!" Lacey said.

" Ummmmmmm, Takato! Truth or dare?" Kazu asked.

" Dare." Takato answered.

" I dare you to…umm… oh! Chew my gum that's in my mouth!" Kazu said. Everyone started laughing again. 

" Your gross Kazu!" Takato said.

" Fine. Be a chicken!" Kazu said.

" I'll do it! I'm not afraid!" Takato took the chewed gum from Kazu's hand and started chewing it.

" Yuk!" Kay said.

" I think I'm gonna hurl!" Jay said covering up his mouth.

" Can I spit it out now?!" Takato asked. His face was turning green. He kept wondering how old the gum was. How long has Kazu been chewing it.

" Not until the game is over." Kazu said with a smirk.

" Oh great!" Takato said sarcastically.

" Your turn Takato." Henry said.

" Okay. Hollie. Truth or dare?" Takato asked.

" I pick truth." Hollie said sweetly.

" How much do you like Kazu?" Takato asked.

" Just great. When I decide to keep it a secret you ask me this?! *sigh* Fine. I really really like Kazu." Hollie said. Kazu dozed off. He couldn't believe it. He never even knew that Hollie liked him.

" You're sooooo mean Takato!" Hollie said.

" KENTA! GET YOUR FIBGERS OUT OF THE CAKE!" Jeri screamed.

" Sorry!" Kenta said taking his hand out of the cake.

" I'm not going to eat that cake." Rika said looking disgusted.

" Okay, truth or dare Jeri?" Hollie asked.

" Um, dare." Jeri picked.

" I dare you to take off your shirt and leave it off until the game is over!" Hollie said evilly.

" Do I really have to?" Jeri asked.

" Yes." Hollie said. Jeri took off her shirt. Poor Takato. He could do nothing but look at Jeri.

" Kay, truth or dare?" Jeri asked.

" Since I don't want anything like that happening to me, I'll pick truth." Kay answered.

" Okay, is it true that you went to Jay's house for the night? Alone?" Jeri asked while her evil smile grew bigger and bigger after each word she had said.

Kay bit her bottom lip. " Uh. Yes." Kay said quietly. The whole house was filled with laughs. After everything calmed down, Kay took her turn.

" Rika, truth or dare?" Kay asked.

" I'll pick dare." Rika answered.

" Uh…I dare you to go topless just like Jeri!" Kay said.

" What!?" Rika screamed.

" Oh, I'd love to see Rika go topless!" Kazu yelled out. He shouldn't have said that.

" Why you little pervert!" Rika yelled. Takato and Jeri made sure Rika didn't go beat up Kazu.

" Just do it." Kay said." You picked dare, so you have to do it."

" Or are you scared?" Lacey said. 

" Lacey stop. Don't be so rude." Ryo said.

" I don't need you standing up for me Akiyama." Rika said as she glared at Ryo. That's when Ryo noticed it. Rika still had that necklace he gave her all those years ago.

" So Rika. Do your dare." Jay said.

" Fine! Why do most of the guys in here want me to do it anyways?!" Rika asked as she took off her shirt.

" They like you." Jeri said. All the guys besides Takato was looking at Rika.

" STOP LOOKING AT ME!" Rika screamed. It didn't really work. "Ugh, never mind. Kenta! Truth or dare?"

" Uh, I pick dare." Kenta said.

" I dare you to get contacts and never wear those goofy glasses again!" Rika said. She meant it too. He looked really dorky.

" Awww! But I love these!" Kenta said.

" Oh come on Kenta! Just do the dare!" Erik said.

" Fine. When this is over I'll tell my mother." Kenta said.

" Your turn Kenta." Jay said.

" Okay, um, Ryo. Dare or truth?" Kenta asked.

" Its truth or dare you geek head!" Rika scolded.

"Fine, truth or dare?" Kenta asked.

" Um, dare." Ryo answered.

" Um… Oh, I dare you to French kiss Rika!" Kenta said. 

" WHAT?! I don't want him to kiss me! I'd rather go topless for the rest of the time we're here!" Rika yelled out.

" Oh come Rika. It won't mean anything." Ryo said.

Rika thought for a minute. She didn't want to kiss him…right? She does, but doesn't.

" Oh, fine Akiyama. Only if it doesn't mean anything I guess it'd be ok." Rika said. So Ryo walked over to Rika and he came closer and closer to her. A few seconds later their lips met. Rika opened her mouth a little to let Ryo's tongue explore the inside of her mouth.

' I can't believe I'm doing this. Why do I feel all happy and warm? Why do I feel like being nice for the rest of my entire life? Can it be? Do I really love this boy whose tongue is in my mouth this very second?' Rika thought.

It had been a few minutes and they were still kissing.

" Ahem… you guys?" Jeri said trying to interrupt them.

" They didn't have to kiss that long." Kenta said.

" TELL THEM TO STOP! RYO'S MY MAN!" Lacey screamed. She didn't want to see Ryo and Rika kissing anymore.

" Lacey! I think they love each other." Kay said happily.

" No! He doesn't lover her! He told me he loved me!" Lacey said.

" Oh shut up Lacey! For once try and be nice to Rika." Henry said. He didn't like Rika kissing Ryo either, but he knew Rika loved Ryo. Ever since they first met.

" Maybe we should continue this game tomorrow night. It's getting late anyways." Jeri said as she put her shirt back on. Takato spit out the nasty gum and kissed Jeri good night. 

__

Dark Shadow: Oh, I'm soooooo proud of myself! I think this is my most favorite chapter in this story. Please R & R! C ya l8erz'

  



	11. One Last Breath

__

Dark Shadow: I am soooo sorry!!! I haven't updated in a loooong time! Here's this chapter! Oh, and this chapter is the last chapter, and there will be a sequel to it!

****

Christmas Break Diary Chapter 10 = One Last Breath

Hey Journal,

Yesterday was fun, but…I don't know. Ryo was dared to kiss me. I didn't know how I felt when he did my dare. I just felt…lost…confused… It was like I was in my own world. I need someone who can help me. I need someone to tell me if I'm in love or not. Who could help me? I can't stop thinking about yesterday. It was strange. Oops, Jeri's awake. Bye. ~Rika~

Rika shut her journal and looked up to Jeri. " Good morning!" Jeri said happily.

" Yeah, you too."

" Last night I got a call from my parents. They are sending the extra key down! Isn't that great!? It'll be here in a few hours. They sent it down a few days ago just in case. I think we're really lucky!"

" Mm hm, lucky…right."

" Oh come on Rika! Everything is going great! I have news you'll like."

" Oh tell me. I really wanna know!" Rika said sarcastically.

" Lacey has to go home. When the key is delivered to the door, this one guy is slipping they key under the door. Then we'll unlock it. That's when Lacey has to go. Her father and mother are going on a vacation to America, California, and she has to go." Rika, for the first time (maybe…), was really happy!

" Good, she's been getting on my nerves." Rika said.

" Rika, do you like Ryo?" Jeri asked.

"…I don't know… a part of me says I do, but the other part says," Go to hell Ryo!"…"

" Oh, I see. Hmm, everyone thinks you two would go terrific together. What do you think?"

" Jeri, I said I didn't know if I like Ryo or not. Ok? So, lets just change the subject."

" Okay Rika."

" Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" A voice screamed from the large room.

" What the?" Jeri and Rika said together.

" I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME YET!" Rika and Jeri went into the large room. They found everyone else was awake, and the key was by the door.

' yay…' Rika said to herself.

" OH RYO! I'M GOING TO MISS YOU!!!!! I WON'T BE BACK UNTIL FEBUARY!" Lacey cried. Her tears were like a waterfall. 

" I'll write to you." Ryo said. Lacey's arms wrapped around Ryo, and she hung onto him.

" I don't wanna gooooooooo!!!!!!!" Lacey said crying onto his shoulder. Jeri unlocked the door, and opened it. They found a man in a black suit waiting by the door.

" Who are you?" Kazu asked.

" I'm here to pick up Ms. Lacey, young man." The guy said. " I'll take your suitcases Ms. Kilkist. (That's her last name)" The man said.

" Okay." Lacey said as she handed the guy her suitcase. Lacey stepped out into the cold, cold, cold outdoors.

" Bye Lacey." Ryo said.

" Bye Ryo." Lacey said as a tear drifted down her pale cheeks. Jeri shut the door.

" Thank Goddess!" Rika said loudly. The room went quiet. " What?"

" Rika! Someone just left! You don't have to be that mean…" Hollie said.

" What are you talking about?! Lacey's not even from this planet!" Rika said.

" I KNEW IT!!!" Kazu yelled out. Everyone turned there faces to Kazu.

" O-kay…." Takato blurted.

" Anyways…" Kenta began.

" How about we finish our game?" Kay said.

* RING…RING…*

" I'll get it." Jeri said. Jeri walked into a different room.

" I don't want to play that anymore." Kenta said.

" Yeah, yesterday's game was really gross…." Takato said.

~~~WITH JERI~~~

" Hello?…hi…what….can you say that again please…really?….*gasp*….Oh my gosh…ok…sure….I will…ok…few hours?…alright…sorry…bye bye…yes, yes, I'll tell her…I know…right away… repeat what you say?!…fine…I will…begin now?…ok…I…will tell her…once I go back into…the room…there you go…I repeated you…ok…bye bye…I WILL!" Jeri hung up the phone. ' Why are parents so rude?' 

~~~BACK WITH THE GANG~~~

" How about we sing?" Jay said.

" No! Who wants to sing anyways? *Kazu raises hand* um… besides Kazu." Rika said. Jeri walked into the room.

" Rika." Jeri said.

" Yeah?" Rika answered.

" Your mother just called. She said you have to go to the hospital in an hour. Your gramma had a heart attack." Jeri said sadly.

" Oh my goddess…" Hollie said.

" Are you okay Rika?" Kay said. All the girls went up to Rika to give her support. Rika started to have tears in her eyes. Rika pushed everyone out of the way, and ran into a different room and shut the door. 

Rika pulled out her journal and began to write…

****

Hey Journal,

This may be the last time I write in here. I can't take it anymore. My life really sucks… I'll write a letter in here to my friends. Hopefully they'll read you…

Dear Jeri,

I am sorry I'm sorry I did this to me. I hope you live a happy life unlike me. Good luck with you and Takato….Your Friend, Rika Nonaka

Dear Takato,

Hey there Gogglehead. Don't get into trouble and take care of Jeri. She's a really good friend….Your Friend, Rika Nonaka

Dear Kazu, Kenta, and Erik,

Hey you three. Now you three better stay out of trouble. Hope you guys find the right girl for ya…Your Friend, Rika Nonaka

Dear Henry and Jay,

Hi you two. You two better stay tight friends. The both of ya are really good friends, and you should keep it that way. Everyone needs a best friend. Your Friend, Rika Nonaka

Dear Suzie,

Hello kid. Grow up and be good for your family. Hope you make lots of friends. I want you to know that I'll miss you a lot Suzie. Your Friend, Rika Nonaka

Dear Ryo,

Hi Ryo. Good luck with you and Lacey. Sorry for being mean to you all the time. I'm also sorry for being rude to Lacey. I guess you found your queen. After all these years, you actually found her. I'm happy for you Ryo. I'll miss you, and don't worry, I won't haunt you Mr. Legendary Tamer. Well, See ya, I guess. _Love_, Rika Nonaka

Rika slammed her journal shut. She stuck it on the bed near her and went to her bag. She walked to it, and pulled out a knife from it. She placed it on her leg, and pushed it deeper and deeper onto her skin. Blood came out dripping every where. Rika heard the door open.

" Rika! What are you doing?!"

" Goodbye Ryo…" Right then Rika fell to the ground. The cut was deep. Ryo ran over to Rika.

" SOMEONE CALL 911!" Ryo yelled.

" Why?" Kazu asked as he came to the door." Holy crap!"

" HURRY! GO DO IT NOW!" Ryo yelled again. Kazu rushed off to a phone. " Rika, don't go. Please…I love you…" Ryo noticed a journal on the bed. He went over and picked it up. He flipped through the pages until he came to the last page where Rika had written the letters. He quickly read his…

Dear Ryo,

Hi Ryo. Good luck with you and Lacey. Sorry for being mean to you all the time. I'm also sorry for being rude to Lacey. I guess you found your queen. After all these years, you actually found her. I'm happy for you Ryo. I'll miss you, and don't worry, I won't haunt you Mr. Legendary Tamer. Well, See ya, I guess. _Love_, Rika Nonaka

" Rika, why did you do this?" Ryo said softly. Soon an ambulance came. Paramedics came rushing into the room. They told Ryo to go somewhere else. Ryo ignored them They told him that she wasn't going to make it. 

' Rika, I really love you…' Ryo thought, hoping it'd bring her back… he watched as they lifted her up and put her in the ambulance. He watched when they left too…

__

Dark Shadow: There's gonna be a sequel…don't worry…It'll be called " Be Mine"


End file.
